russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Born to be a Superstar (season 7) finalists
The Born to be a Superstar Finalists consisted of 12 singers who competed for Born to be a Superstar. They were selected after several stages of audition and theater eliminations, and succeeded in earning a sport in the finals by popular votes from the viewers. Finalists Trixie Salazar *Skyscraper (Demi Lovato) (February 28) *Sana Maulit Muli (Regine Velasquez) (April 3) *Black Magic (Little Mix) (April 17) *Ikaw (Yeng Constantino) (May 1) *Neon Lights (Demi Lovato) (May 15) *Kung Siya Ang Mahal (Sarah Geronimo) (May 29) *I Owe You My Heart (Anja Aguilar) (June 12) *Kilometro (Sarah Geronimo) (June 26) *You'll Never Walk Alone (composed by Richard Rodgers) (July 3) *Silver Lining (Anja Aguilar) (July 24) *Dito Ba (Kuh Ledesma) (July 31) *What Kind of Fool Am I (Regine Velasquez) (August 14) *Break Free (Ariana Grande) (August 21) *First Love Never Dies (Joanna Gardner and Eugene Wilde) (with Marvin Ong) (August 28) *You'll Never Walk Alone (composed by Richard Rodgers) (August 28) (Grand Champion) Paolo Nepomuceno *Looking Through the Eyes of Love (Ronnie Liang) (March 13) *Ngiti (Ronnie Liang) (April 3) *Can't Find No Reason (Louie Heredia) (April 24) *Langit Umaawit (Tom Rodriguez) (May 15) *Crazy (Kenny Rogers) (June 5) *Kastilyong Buhangin (Basil Valdez) (June 26) *Patuloy ang Pangarap (composer: Jonathan Manalo) (July 10) *Wish I Could (Dingdong Avanzado) (July 24) *Ngayon at Kailanman (Basil Valdez) (July 31) *Reality (Richard Sanderson) (August 7) *Ikaw Ang Lahat Sa Akin (Martin Nievera) (August 14) *You Raise Me Up (Josh Groban) (August 21) *How Do You Keep the Music Playing? (James Ingram and Patti Austin) (duet with Lara Maigue) (August 28) *Patuloy ang Pangarap (composer: Jonathan Manalo) (August 28) (1st Runner-Up) Ella San Andres *Love Yourself (Justin Bieber) (March 20) *Pag-ibig Ko Sana'y Mapansin (Faith Cuneta) (April 10) *How Can I Not Love You? (Joy Enriquez) (May 22) *Now That You're Gone (Sharon Cuneta),(June 26) *Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga (composer: Cecille Azarcon) (July 10) *Stay (Rihanna) (July 17) *Alam Mo Ba (Vina Morales) (August 7) *It's All Coming Back to Me Now (Celine Dion) (August 21) *If I Ain't Got You (Alicia Keys) (with James Reid) (August 28) *Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga (composer: Cecille Azarcon) (August 28) (2nd Runner-Up) Judson Raniego *May Tama Rin Ako (Jay-R Siaboc) (March 27) *Can't Find No Reason (Louie Heredia) (April 10) *Hiling (Jay-R Siaboc) (May 29) *Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do) (Christopher Cross) (July 3) *Sinasamba Kita (composed by Rey Valera) (July 10) *Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (Rey Valera) (July 17) *Basta't Kasama Kita (Daryl Ong) (July 24) *Stay (Daryl Ong) (August 7) *Heart Of Mine (Boz Scaggs) (August 21) *Magkasuyo Buong Gabi (with Monica Cuenco) (August 28) *Sinasamba Kita (composed by Rey Valera) (August 28) (3rd Runner-Up) Julie Anne Nicole Chua *People Alone (Randy Crawford) (March 13) *Kung Sakali Man (Angeline Quinto) (May 8) *It's Over Now (Joey Albert) (May 22) *Kahit Konting Pagtingin (Sharon Cuneta) (June 19) *Love Will Lead You Back (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (July 23) *Love Me Like The First Time (Brenda K. Starr) (August 14) *Pangako (Regine Velasquez) (August 21) (Eliminated) Jude Sinahon *Kung Mawawala Ka (Ogie Alcasid) (March 20) *Loving You (Rig Segreto) (April 17) *Sana Pinatay Mo Na Lang Ako (Kimpoy Feliciano) (May 8) *Give Me A Chance (Rig Segreto) (June 19) *May Minamahal (composer: George Canseco) (July 10) *Reaching Out (Gary Valenciano) (July 31) *Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (Rey Valera) (August 14) (Eliminated) Chelsea Fernandez *If the Feeling is Gone (Ella May Saison) (March 13) *Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (Lani Misalucha) (April 3) *One More Try (Kuh Ledesma) (April 17) *Sa'yo Na Lang Ako (Lara Maigue) (June 5) *The Voice Within (composed by Jimmy Boja) (July 17) *Secret Love Song (Little Mix) (July 31) *Akin Ka Na Lang (Morissette Amon) (August 7) (Eliminated) Keno Ogoc *Nais Ko (Rodel Naval) (March 27) *Learning the Ways of Love (Peabo Bryson) (May 1) *Ngayon at Kailanman (Basil Valdez) (June 12) *Pangarap Ko'y Ikaw (Basil Valdez) (July 3) *Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (composed by Ogie Alcasid) (July 17) (Eliminated) Rojean delos Reyes *Can You Read My Mind (Maureen McGovern) (March 27) *Alam Mo Ba (Vina Morales) (April 10) *Catch Me I'm Falling (composed by Christian Martinez) (July 17) (Eliminated) Bryan Olano *Sana Naman (Roeder Camanag) (March 6) *My Love is Here (Erik Santos) (April 3) *Paminsan-minsan (Richard Reynoso) (June 12) *Kung Sakali (Michael Pangilinan) (July 10) (Eliminated) Marie Jaralbio *Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (Lani Misalucha) (March 6) *I Will Love Again (Lara Fabian) (April 10) *Somebody Warm Like Me (Lani Misalucha) (June 5) *Kahit 'Di Mo Sabihin (Juris) (July 3) (Eliminated) Byron Anasco *Now and Forever (Richard Marx) (February 28) *Liwanag Sa Dilim (Rivermaya) (May 1) *Broken Heart (Kaligta) (June 26) (Eliminated) Dianne Barretto *It's Over Now (Joey Albert) (February 28) *Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon (Kuh Ledesma) (April 24) *We Belong (Toni Gonzaga) (June 19) (Eliminated) Greco Gonzalo *Sinasamba Kita (Rey Valera) (March 13) *Araw, Ulap, Langit (Christian Bautista) (June 19) (Eliminated) Frances Murallo *Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (Jaya) (March 27) *I Won't Let You Go Again (Jaya) (May 1) *Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (Regine Velasquez) (May 15) *Pangako (Regine Velasquez) (June 12) (Eliminated) Matthew Ponce Chapman *My Love is Here (Erik Santos) (March 6) *Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin (Rodel Naval) (May 8) *Say You'll Never Go (Erik Santos) (June 5) (Eliminated) Yuria Kawasaki *Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw (Regine Velasquez) (March 6) *Tunay Na Mahal (Lani Misalucha) (May 8) *You Made Me Stronger (Regine Velasquez) (May 22) (Eliminated) Wendel Taketazu *Mabuti Pa (Daryl Ong) (February 28) *Stay (Daryl Ong) (April 17) *Nais Ko (Rodel Naval) (May 15) *Only Reminds Me Of You (Rick Price) (May 29) (Eliminated) Kisha Pimentel *Bakit (Jessa Zaragoza) (March 20) *Diamonds (Rihanna) (April 24) *Isang Tanong, Isang Sagot (Donna Cruz) (May 29) (Eliminated) Dannielle Lorenzo Salas *Paikot-Ikot (Randy Santiago) (March 20) *Dance with My Father (Luther Vandross) (April 24) *Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) (May 22) (Eliminated) References External links *[http://borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph/contestants.html Born to be a Superstar Official Website, Contestants section] Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Born to be a Star